The definition of the mafia it's loves and suffers
by passionatepen
Summary: Mon père est un homme tyrannique, il est le parrain de la mafia de New-york, j'ai toujours eu peur de lui. J'ai appris la veille de mes dix-huit ans qu'il m'a vendu au fils de Carlisle Cullen qui est le plus grand mafieux des Etats-unis, voilà comment je me retrouve fiancé a Edward Cullen. ALL human.
1. remords posthume

Le monde dans lequel je vis est plein de contrainte et d'obligation, j'ai l'impression que l'on vit ma vie à ma place, mes vêtements, mes cheveux, ainsi que le vernis que je porte.

Je partage ma chambre avec ma sœur Alice, elle adore cette vie, elle a de la chance , elle est la cadette, moi je suis l'ainée j'ai beaucoup plus de responsabilité qu'elle, le poids de ma famille pèse sur mes épaules , mes parents sont très exigeant envers moi, à cinq ans je savais parfaitement parler Anglais, Italien, espagnol, chinois ainsi que le Français , je savais monter à cheval, j'ai eu toutes sortes de professeur à domicile , mes parents ont peur que quelqu'un ne m'enlèvent , car mon père n'est pas un homme de loi ou un homme politique, non Charles Alberto Swan est un mafieux de New-York , mon père est un homme… exigeant , je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ou j'étais punis.

Bien sûr je faisais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Les arbres à la fenêtre de ma chambre ce mouvaient comme dans un balais classique, c'est quelque chose que j'adore la danse classique, j'en ai fait petite mais j'ai dût arrêter, mon père a été déçut et m'a privé de nourriture pendant trois jours, puis il m'a inscrite au conservatoire de New-York je faisais du violon, et j'en ai fait mon métier j'ai eu les plus grands professeur, et j'ai vu la lueur de fierté dans ces yeux durant quelques secondes, puis il m'a rappeler que j'avais rater une note, ce moment est rester graver dans ma mémoire, le seul but de mon père est de nous façonner à notre image.

Après la mort de mon frère Jacob je suis devenue moins indulgente, je me suis rebellé et évidemment je me suis prit une branlée phénoménale, j'ai dût rester alitée pendant une semaine, j'ai eu trois côtes, le nez et le bras brisés...

Jacob n'a jamais été mon frère de sang, il était le fils des meilleurs amis de ma mère, elle est morte et mon père l'a prit sous son aile, lui apprenant les ficelles du métier, c'est à dire l'assassinat, le meurtre et le racket, malgré toutes les chose qu'il faisait je pouvais voir son âme, et cette âme est la plus lumineuse qu'il m'a été donner de voir dans ma vie emplie de ténèbres.

Un soir où il pleut j'entends un bruit sourd a re de chaussez, je descend et j'entend les cris assourdissants de ma mère, elle cris, jure, pleure, et hurle.

Je me baisse pour que mon père ne me voit pas, mais c'est l'image de Jake que je vois, une longue trainée de sang sur le sol mène jusqu'à son corps inerte, il ne bouge pas, ne respire pas, mon père s'acharne sur sa poitrine, il la comprime, lui fait du bouche à bouche, soudain un bruit affreux jaillit de sa poitrine, sa bouche, est envahit par le sang il coule a flot ! Ma respiration est hachée, la sienne n'est plus, sa peau est lisse, la mienne dégouline de sueur, mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine j'ai l'impression qu'il va jaillir en dehors de mon corps j'ai du mal à respirer ! Je vois trouble, mes yeux papillonnent entre Jacob et mon père, mais Jake est là, allongé sans vie, Jake n'est plus là ! C'est juste un corps sans vie avec des trous dans la poitrine, cette vision d'horreur ne me quitte pas, ces yeux révulsés, cette bouche dont le sang jaillissait i peine quelques minutes.

Je descends les escaliers me cramponnant à la rampe, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussit à rester debout je marche sur le carrelage froid et glisse sur un liquide chaud, et épais ma peau pale est recouverte par le liquide rouge, mais je continu à marcher vers l'homme que j'ai tant aimer.

Je m'agenouille dans le sang à côté de son corps, je sais qu'il est parti à ce moment mais je tente, de ma main, tremblante de toucher sa poitrine, pour vérifier au cas ou, je prend sa main chaude dans la mienne l'amène à mon visage.

Je ferme ces yeux, nettoie sa bouche et l'embrasse une dernière fois, son sang donne un goût de rouille à notre baiser mortuaire.

Je regarde mon père, un verre de cognac à la main, les yeux rougit par les larmes le sang à tacher sa chemise.

-Il y a eut une fusillade, j'ai essayer de le protéger…

Je me relève chancelante, tangua d'un pied sur l'autre.

-C 'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui l'a tué !

C'est la première fois que je me suis opposée à Charles, il semblait tellement blessé par mes paroles, tant mieux, je veux que mes mots soient pareils à une balle en plein cœur.

Après avoir regarder le corps de mon frère, mon ami, mon amant, une dernière fois je tourne les talons et remonte dans ma chambre laissant une empreinte sanglante à chacun de mes pas.

J'espère que vous avez aimer je fais en sorte que cela reste mystérieux mais nous avons là une Isabella particulièrement sombre et hantée par ces démons intérieur.

Trouvera t-elle la paix ?


	2. rencontre paradoxale

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière inonde ma chambre, elle m'éblouit.

C'est surement ma mère qui a ouvert les rideaux, Alice est déjà réveillée, je l'entends parler à quelqu'un en bas je ne sais pas qui, mais la voix est suave, c'est comme une chanson, ou une symphonie.

Je prends une douche, en vitesse, j'attache mes cheveux, enfile mes baskets et descend les escaliers en trottinant.

Il y a un grand homme dans l'entrée de la maison, d'après son allure c'est surement un garde du corps.

**Bonjour, je pourrais savoir qui est là.**

Il ne daigne même pas me regarder comme si je suis invisible à ces yeux, ce genre de choses sont plutôt rare.

**C'est madame Cullen qui est ici, mademoiselle.**

**Merci, euh si ont vous demande vous ne m'avez pas vu d'accord ?**

**Bien madame.**

Je sors de la propriété pour courir, c'est un exutoire à ma souffrance quotidienne, quand je cours je ne pense pas à ma souffrance elle est inexistante, je m'évade de ce monde funeste et morbide.

Mon violon au contraire me permet de ressentir cette douleur sous jacente que je ressens tous les jours, je pleure à chaque fois que je joue, Jake adorait m'écouter jouer, surtout Chopin seigneur il aimait ce morceau, tout comme moi, je ressens son absence tout les jours mais quand je joue cet air, c'est comme un poignard en plein cœur, tel un requiem dans lequel je lui fais inlassablement mes adieux, de plus en plus dur à chaque fois.

Je suis essoufflée, j'ai des vertiges, il faut que je me repose quelques minutes avant de retourner à la maison, je m'étire sur la pelouse, boit de l'eau puis rentre en courant encore une fois, plus vite cette fois je savais que ma mère allait s'énerver, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seule en dehors de la maison.

**-Bella !**

C'est Alice.

**Dépêche toi il y a Esmée Cullen elle veut te rencontrer maman te cherches partout comme une folle vite monte elle sont dans la cuisine.**

Je n'attends pas un instant et monte les marches trois par trois et entre dans la chambre.

Je prend une douche rapide Alice me tend alors une petite robe bleu avec des fleur blanche et des escarpins couleur chair de la hauteur de la tour Eiffel.

- **Aller vite ! Vite ! Bella **

Elle me jette carrément dehors.

**Ne sois pas insolente, je me parle à moi même.**

Je retire immédiatement les chaussures ridicules qu'Alice m'a données.

Je regarde en bas et vois brièvement son corps sans vie immaculé de sang par terre…

**-Bella ! Je te cherchais, je voulais te présenter Esmée Cullen.**

Je connaissais ce nom, le seul qui peut faire trembler le grand Charles Swan, Cullen, le patron de mon père, à croire que même les patrons ont des patrons.

C'est ironique quand on y pense.

**Bonjour ravie de faire votre connaissance madame, je m'appelle Bella**.

La femme en face de moi semble être sortie d'un roman fantastique, son visage est parfait, son visage en forme de cœur ces cheveux couleur bronze , son nez en trompette , et ces yeux… verts tels deux émeraudes qui luisaient dans la nuit.

**je sais, et s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas madame ça me vieillit.**

Il y a un blanc dans la conversation, nous nous regardons.

**Ta mère m'a dit que tu es une musicienne hors pair tu fais du violon et de l'alto c'est ça ?**

**Oui j'adore la musique c'est une vraie passion.**

**J'étais professeur de piano quand j'ai rencontrer mon mari, mon fils Edward a fini son conservatoire il y a environ deux ans il est éblouissant quand il joue.**

**Vous avez combien d'enfants ?**

**J'ai trois garçons Edward Jasper et Emmett.**

**Jasper ? comme l'ami d'Alice ? **

**Mon fils et ta sœur ce fréquentent depuis pas mal de temps, environ un an je dirais.**

**Je comptais vous inviter à souper ce soir, et tu pourrais jouer un morceau avec mon fils je suis sure que tu aimerais le rencontrer n'est ce pas ? **

**Bien sur ça me ferait plaisir.**

**Cela fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella.**

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et part.

Je remonte dans ma chambre dubitative je ne sais plus quoi penser cet entrevue était tellement étrange, sa manière de me jauger, me regarder, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose me laissait perplexe.

**Alice tu es une cachotière tu sors avec un Cullen et tu ne me dis rien ?**

**Bella tu aimes bien Jasper, où est le problème ? **

**Alice tu es ma sœur, tu dois me dire ce genre de chose c'est important.**

**Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit pour toi et Jake.**

Ces paroles sont telles à des flèches empoisonnées, dont le poison ce repend dans mes veines, me faisant flancher je dois reculer afin de ne pas tomber par terre, les larmes coulent inconsciemment, Jake et moi avions été proche, il m'a donner ma première bière, m'a acheter ma première voiture, mon premier baiser…

Mais nous n'avons jamais été intime, il disait vouloir garder mon âme pure…

**Je suis désolée Bella je ne voulais pas dire ça.**

Elle m'aide à me relever, sèche mes larmes et m'étreint, fort.

**Je suis désolée Bells…**

**Je sais Lyly je sais…**

Nous restons ainsi durant un moment sans échanger ni mots ni rien, c'est un moment sacré, notre minute de silence en sa mémoire.

**Aller, je vais te préparer et tu seras phénoménale ce soir.**

Elle tenue parole, j'étais phénoménale je portais une robe beige avec une traine de plume, et des perles, et ma coiffure… Alice a rarement fait mieux, un chignon dont la complexité me dépasse.

**Alice tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ? **

**Jasper m'a dit qu'il y a environ quatre cent personnes à ce « diner ».**

Nous arrivons près de la voiture, où notre père attend il m'empoigne par le bras et m'emmène plus loin.

**C'est une soirée importante tu n'as pas intérêt à me mettre dans l'embarras Isabella, suis-je clair ?**

**Oui Charles. Je crache mes paroles telles du venin.**

Le trajet fut court, nous arrivons près d'un domaine vaste et merveilleux, ça semble paradisiaque.

Esmée est à la porte et accueille ces invités avec son mari.

Carlisle Cullen est vraiment bel homme, il a les cheveux blonds peignés en arrière, sa peau est pâle et ces yeux sont d'un bleu azur qui vous transperce, dès qu'il aperçoit mon père il lâche un sourire éblouissant.

**Charles mon ami je suis heureux de te voir ici en si bonne compagnie, Renée vous êtes ravissante Alice je suis heureux de te revoir… et je suppose que tu es Isabella… tu es vraiment éblouissante ! il me fait un baisemain.**

**Entrez je vous en prie.**

**Bella je vais vous faire visiter la maison. Esmée m'attrape par le bras me faisant monter dans une pièce quasiment vide.**

**Il n'y a qu'un piano, je m'assoie sur le siège et fais quelques notes…**

**Mon piano vous plaît ?**

Je tressaute en entendant la voix suave et rauque.

**Je suis désolée, Esmée m'a dit d'attendre ici.**

**C'est typique de ma mère.**

**Je suppose que tu dois être Edward ?**

**Je m'arrête ici pour garder un peut de suspens comment Bella et Edward vont-ils s'entendre ?**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule, fiançailles désastreuses. Je vous embrasse bisous**


	3. Fiançailles désastreuses

Coucou tout le monde , je réécris le troisième chapitre en y faisant quelques modifications en espérant que vous apprécierez merci pour vos reviews je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine

PDV: ISABELLA SWAN

Edward est incontestablement l'homme le plus beau qu'il ne m'avait été donner de voir , il est magnifique , et surement dangereux , oui forcement, il y avait cette force animale qui émanait de lui, il fumait sa cigarette nonchalamment portant son costume à huit milles dollars gris, ces boutons de manchettes luisaient à travers l'obscurité ils devaient surement être en or blanc, je pouvais voir une bague en or et en diamant luisant sur son annulaire. Sa Rolex en or blanc semblait coûter environ vingt milles dollars cela ne m'étonnait guère car Charlie en possédait une qui coûtait un million de dollars. Quant à son visage… Un mélange parfait entre Carlisle et Esmée , il ressemblait à son père tout en ayant la couleur cheveux de sa mère, les siens sont indisciplinés malgré le gel qu'il avait pu appliquer sur sa tignasse. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier à coté de lui.

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu allais jouer un morceau, lequel ?

- Je vais jouer Ceiri Torjussen.

- Il sourit, comme si cela passait évident.

- Tu sais que la plupart des ignare ici ne connaissent pas ce compositeur.

- Apparemment nous ne sommes pas ignare.

- Apparemment.

Je souris face à une telle assurance, Jake aussi était comme cela , affirmant toujours avec verve et détermination…

- Les enfants s'il vous plaît descendez , Edward ton père et moi allons faire un discours.

Je descendis allant retrouver Alice et Jasper.

- Bella où tu étais ? Tu as raté une bonne partie de la soirée !

- J'étais avec Edward Cullen.

Edward m'avait laissée perplexe , nous n'avions eu qu'un échange mais malgré l'intérêt sous-jacent que je pouvais lui porter, toutes les fibres de mon être me disaient de ne pas m'approcher plus de cet homme , en effet la famille Cullen n'est pas connue pour sa gentillesse envers les orphelins , ils faisaient souvent les gros titres des plus grand magazine New-yorkais pour des fait divers, meurtres, torture, racket il y avait aussi eu cette histoire d'immolation par le feux d'un gang latino. Et enfin le meurtre de Démétri Volturi , le mentor de Carlisle , cela avait été l'affaire du siècle , Charlie disait que Carlisle avait buter Démétri parce qu'il avait perdu un chargement d'arme et de cocaïne d'environ deux tonnes. Carlisle est le seul homme sur terre dont Charlie à peur. Il lècherait le sol si Carlisle lui demandait. Un tintement retentit

- Mesdames et messieurs, merci à vous d'être présent aujourd'hui pour célébrer nos noces d'argent , Carlisle et moi même sommes ravis de pouvoir accueillir de nouveaux membres dans notre famille, mon cœur est emplit de joie quand je vois mes deux garçons et ma fille , fiers et fort.

Ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir une musicienne hors paire avec un orchestre pour nous jouer du violon, je vous demanderais d'applaudir Bella Swan.

Je m'installe prête à jouer ce morceau, je l'appréciais particulièrement , j'entend derrière moi les violoniste accorder leurs instrument, puis je commence mon solo, des gestes vif et contrôlés , je sens un regard brulant sur moi , surement Charlie , mais finalement deux prunelles émeraudes me fixent, me brulent et me pénètrent ,Edward Cullen me regarde un vert de Whisky et un cigare à la main. Tout va plus vite à présent les violonistes sonnet le glas de ce cette symphonie. Des applaudissement retentissent dans la salle de bal des Cullen, Charlie me fait un signe tête , il a surement trouver cela pas mal, Edward et Carlisle l'entraînent dans une autre salle mais une main chaude et puissante ce pose dans le creux de mes reins.

-Je t'ai manquée Belli Bells ?

Je connaissais cette voix , celle de mon meilleur amis , Emmett , il m'a manqué , il était partit en Irak pour un trafic d'arme il y a deux ans, mais… il était toujours le même sauf qu'une cicatrice sur la joue enlaidissait quelque peu son visage juvénile

- Dieu tout puissant ! Emmett que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venu te faire une surprise.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse !

Je le serre dans mes bras et Alice vint bien sur gâcher ce petit moment.

- Bella ! tu t'es surpassée ce soir ! Euh… Emmett qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venu faire une surprise à Bella en plus j'ai été inviter par Edward Cullen pour discuter de certaines choses…Mais pour l'instant je vais danser avec la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Il me prit par la main m'emmenant sur la piste de danse où plusieurs couple dansaient sur une musique de dansâmes durant plusieurs minutes,à ce moment précis , plus rien ne comptait, mon père , ma mère , même Jake, je n'y pensais plus. Il n'y avait que Emmett et moi, nous contre le monde.

-Mademoiselle Swan? Votre père aimerait s'entretenir avec vous dans le bureau de monsieur Cullen seule évidement.

Qu'est ce que Charlie pouvait-il vouloir? Il m'a demander de bien me comporter et de jouer à Barbie Bella , je l'ai fait , il m'a demander d'être gentille et souriante, je l'ai ne pouvait pas me laisser profiter d'une des seules personnes qui me comprenait dans ce monde? Evidement c'est trop compliquer à comprendre vu la merde qu'il possède en guise de cerveau. nous arrivons près d'une immense porte en ébène sculpter, ou la scène mythique de Danté et lourdes portes s'ouvrent laissant place à une immense cheminée devant laquelle ce trouvait Carlisle Cullen.

- Bella bienvenue , merci d'avoir accepter mon invitation.

Je me mord la langue pour ne pas répliquer devant cette question ironique.

- Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi tu es ici , assied toi s'il te plait, tu es ici parce que ta famille a une dette envers la mienne , et cette dette tu dois la rembourser.

Pourquoi rembourserais-je une dette de mon incompétent de père? Il n'avait qu'à ce débrouiller cela ne me concerne en aucun cas.

- Je vais être plus que clair monsieur Cullen, je n'ai jamais rien eu en commun avec les affaires de mon père et je ne veux en aucun cas en faire parti , si Charles a des problème avec le Tony Montana new-yorkais cela ne me concerne pas , je m'en moque complètement.

- Isabella, malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix depuis des générations les mariages arrangés sont quotidiens dans notre milieu le mien avec Esmée est l'un des plus réussit celui de ta soeur est en marche, celui de ton père et de ta mère n'est pas parfait mais il fonctionne, et le tien avec mon fils fonctionnera.

- Attendez, ont retombe dans le moyen-Age ou quoi? Je suis encore jeune! Non je refuse!

- Crois moi Isabella je n'aime pas faire de mal à une femme mais je le ferais sans hésitation si c'est pour sauvegarder mes intérêts et ceux de ma famille.

Il sortit un revolver en or blanc de sa ceinture, et le pose sur la table, mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, ma respiration ce hacha, sous ces airs d'ange blond Carlisle Cullen est un froid sadique et manipulateur.

- Je pense que toi et moi nous nous sommes compris , je sais que tu es une jeune fille particulièrement intelligente et j'espère que ce malencontreux incident n'entachera en rien notre relation à venir , je vais être ton beau père après tout. J'avais oublier, si par hasard tu essayais de t'enfuir ou de faire quelque chose de stupide, j'ai ton ami Emmett sous le coude, mon fils est normalement en train e lui parler. Reste ici , Edward arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire , les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mon visage, mes mains tremblaient , je me tint la poitrine car mon coeur ce brisait en mille morceaux, je suffoquais cherchant mon souffle.

- Je suppose que mon père t'as annoncé la nouvelle?

Sa voix me fait bondir , il me tend un mouchoir en tissus, je hoche la tête essuyant mes larmes.

- Tu ne t'en doutais pas du tout?

- Bien sur que non ! Je ne m'attendais pas à être vendue comme une grosse vache que l'on emmène à l'abattoir !

- Je ne vois pas cela de cette manière, un mariage est quelque chose d'important , le notre ne pourra pas échoué , je suis près à faire des efforts , mais ne crois pas cinq minutes que je suis tendre , si tu me désobéis j'userais de la force et de punitions , ton ami Emmett me servira de garanti le temps que les papiers soient signés et que le mariage soit officiel.

- Qui t'as parler d' Emmett?

- Ton père te connais, il ne voulait pas que tu penses à t'enfuir.

Comment avait-il oser ? Il m'avait prit Jake et maintenant Emmett ? je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon , c'est alors que ces mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Toi mon père et le tien pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

Il sourit et tout ce passa très vite, la table basse qui nous sépare valse, il s'élança vers moi tel un félin sur sa proie.

- Crois moi Isabella ce mariage aura lieu, tu es à moi.


End file.
